Confusión
by Kaori Suzuki
Summary: Son muchas dudas las que atormentan a Mikaela, sin embargo, a pesar de todas las preguntas sin respuesta que surgen en él, hay una sola razón que hace que mantenga la cordura en el mundo de los vampiros


**_Confusión_**

 _≈O.S≈_

Los personajes de _**Owari no Seraph**_ pertenecen a _**Takaya Kagami.**_

* * *

 _Confusión_

—Ya he tenido suficiente de ti, mocoso. —A pesar de que ya han transcurrido un par de días desde que se reencontró con Yu-chan, aún recuerda a la perfección, las palabras que Ferid le dijo para que dejará de lado el salvar a su hermano.

Aún en esos momento, puede sentir el agarré de la mano de Ferid Bathory alrededor de su cuello. Él cree que la sensación de los fríos dedos de su superior, es algo que difícilmente va a poder olvidar.

Así como también, él es capaz de recordar la imagen de la última escena que vio de su hermano Yuichiro, al lado de los repugnantes humanos. Esa imagen, ha permanecido danzando en su cabeza. Lo ha atormentado, desde que Ferid se lo llevó a rastras hasta su base, y a pesar de que está encerrado en una de las cámaras de recuperación que hay en el castillo de Krul Tepes, la escena de Yu-chan rodeado de humanos, aparece en su cabeza, casi como si estuviera burlándose de él.

Y le hiere...

Le hiere más de lo que desearía. El dolor que siente por haber dejado atrás al otro Hyakuya, es más insoportable que ser apuñalado por el mismo Yuichiro.

¿Por qué será que un recuerdo causa más estragos que una herida en su cuerpo? Mikaela conoce la respuesta. Sabe que es porque tuvo la oportunidad de rescatar a la única persona que le quedaba de familia y falló en el intento. Dejando así, a su hermano en garras de los codiciosos humanos.

Mika es consciente de que por culpa de su error, a Yu lo seguirán utilizando como una marioneta, hasta que lo desechen porque ya no les sirva o bien, porque Yuichiro Hyakuya se convirtió en una amenaza para los humanos.

Sin poder evitarlo, en medio del sueño inducido en el que se encuentra, una lágrima brota de sus ojos. La pequeña gota de agua salada que baja por su mejilla, lo toma desprevenido.

¿Por qué llora? Será porque su hermano fue utilizado hasta convertirlo en monstruo, porque él es el que está siendo manipulado, ó porque...

En sí, Mika no sabe cual es la respuesta. Tal vez, solo se traté de una alucinación por todo lo que vivió, porque a final de cuentas, el Mikaela Hyakuya que una vez existió en el mundo humano, ya desapareció.

Ese Mika se extinguió aquel día en el que el vampiro Ferid Bathory lo asesino. En la actualidad, nada de su otro yo existe, mucho menos los sentimientos y emociones que albergaba en su corazón en aquella época.

Entonces, si comprende que nada de su antiguo yo existe, ¿por qué él se siente así? ¿por qué derrama lágrimas? A su parecer, es ilógico que se sienta triste porque al fin y al cabo, él ya es un monstruo. Y da la casualidad que el tipo de monstruo que ahora es, resulta ser incapaz de albergar sentimientos que únicamente son propios de los humanos o tal vez, se debe a un error por no ser un vampiro pura sangre como el resto.

Quien sabe...

Aún así, a pesar de ser realista de que mostrar emociones no es propio de un vampiro, le agrada lo que siente.

Y no se debe a que el vampiro Mikaela Hyakuya sea un masoquistas que le gusta el dolor, no, eso no. Simplemente, que él piensa que estando triste por lo que ocurrió en el rescate de su única familia, es la mejor manera de demostrar que dentro de él, aún permanece la esencia del pequeño Mika-sama que murió hace cuatro años.

A lo mejor sea a sí, y dentro de él, el Mikaela Hyakuya que vivió en el orfanato permanece dormido dentro de el vampiro que es ahora y es ese pequeño niño, es el que ayuda a que tenga un comportamiento extraño.

No sabe si su teoría sea cierta, sin embargo, lo que sin duda tiene presente es que mientras posea el poder que la progenitora Krul Tepes le dio, hará todo lo que esté a su alcancé para recuperar a Yuichiro, por la sencilla razón de que a pesar de pertenecer a razas diferentes, él aún lo considera su hermano.

Y a un hermano, lo hay que defender de quien sea. Incluso de tus aliados.

Y es que el proteger a su familia, es lo que Mika quiere y ni su yo vampiro impedirá que lo cumpla. Porque lo único que no logra confundirlo, es la idea de recuperar a su familia..., a Yuichiro, para así tratar de volver a la época en la que no se tenían que preocupar por el virus que arrasó con la mayor parte de la humanidad.

Porque en aquel tiempo, podían vivir tranquilos, sin tantas cosas en su cabeza que le causaba confusión.

«Yo, te salvaré... Yu-chan». Pensó Mikaela, volviendo a derramar más lágrimas, solo que ésta vez eran de felicidad. Porque ya tenía su meta clara, y sería firme en ella para que no se viera empañada por la sombra de la confusión que reinaba en su interior desde que fue convertido en vampiro.

* * *

 ** _Notas:_**

 _Hola, Minna-san! Bueno, éste pequeño escrito, salió tras ver el capítulo final del anime. En la escena en la que Mika salé de la cámara en la que lo metieron para sanar las heridas que le hicieron los humanos._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
